The increase in computational power available on handheld computing devices (e.g., personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular telephones, data recorders, etc.) makes it feasible to perform feature identification, generate feature descriptors, perform descriptor matching, and perform spatial resection calculations on a mobile device based upon an image captured by that device.